The Bridge between two worlds
by Kagerou
Summary: Mr.Dickenson gets layed from his job and someone buys the BBA. The BladeBreakers are devastated and complains to the new owner...But what a big surprise to him to find that the manager is a girl about his age and just as annoying...
1. New York

**Disclaimer: I do not own this Beyblade… (But that doesn't stop me from abusing the character to do whatever I please) smirk**

It was one of those days I wished I were anywhere but here. Those days in which you wish that there was a slight chance there would something interesting that would make it worth living. But just as usual there was nothing special about this day.

I was walking to school one day with my friend, Nina, she lived in the apartment across from mine. We always walked to school even if it was raining, it didn't even matter if it was raining. Then, I just remembered something I had to tell her, I was moving and I didn't want to make the day worse than it already was so I kept it to myself until the school was over then I would tell her.

Nina: Man is it a crappy day. Don't you think so?

As usual I was staring into deep space

Nina: Uh hello? Are you there?

Me: huh wha

Nina: one of these days your gonna run into a pole if you keep staring like that and I ain't gonna be there neither

Me: Yeah, whatever. Say what would you say if I moved.

Nina: I would say 'what the hell why are you moving'

Me: Well you know… I have no idea

Nina: So you are really moving?

Me: Uh yeah

Nina: Where ya movin' to then?

Me: Well my mom says we are gonna move to New York or somethin

Nina: Well I am gonna miss ya…

**It sort of ends there well until next time… Next time promise it will be more interesting… we get to meet the other characters **


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade 

Then next day Kagerou left for the airport. It was an early frosty morning that day and allof herstuff were already there. As soon as she entered New Yorkshe hadrealizedshe would never seeher friends again,she would never see the old neighborhood thatKagerou would miss so much, and never see Washington ever again.

The music (Song: Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield) was pounding as the lyrics were going through her head.

_-Staring At The Blank Page Before You, Open Up The Dirty Window  
Let The Sun Illuminate The Words That You Could Not Find  
Reaching For Something In The Distance  
So Close You Can Almost Taste It  
Release Your Inhibitions  
Feel The Rain On Your Skin  
No One Else Can Feel It For You  
Only You Can Let It In  
No One Else, No One Else  
Can Speak The Words On Your Lips  
Drench Yourself In Words Unspoken  
Live Your Life With Arms Wide Open  
Today Is Where Your Book Begins  
the rest is still unwritten_

As soon as she got off the plane, she felt this rush of excitement pass over her.

Kagerou:_You are not supposed to like this_

Kagerou entered her house to be and was extremely pleased to see that she got to sleep in her own room, her own bathroom, and her own cellphone (hey I never had a cellphone how sad).There was a poster on the door that said "BeyBlade...beat the champ"

Kagerou:_What the hell is "Bay blade"? Hmm, whatever it's probably some stupid game._

A blonde boy tapped her on her shoulder and said "Hi, my name is Max. Welcome to our neighborhood. So...uh...what's your name?

Kagerou: My name is Kagerou. So have you ever heard of beyblade? Is that like the game everybody is playing?

Max: Yeah, pretty much.I could show you how to play if you want.

Kagerou: I'd like that, thanks.

Max: Well I got to go.

Kagerou:**See ya.**_You know what I think this moving thing just got a whole lot better_

* * *

Me: yeah I know it stinks, but hey at least I tried...whatever.. 


	3. Lessons of the Blade

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

That was how it as back then. I was naïve to follow him thinking that he would never leave me. When I did it was one of the happiest days of my life, but it as only short lived.

**Flashback**

Kagerou: Hey Max, what's up?

Max: Here's your blade. Now are you ready to let it rip!

Kagerou: YES I AM!

They ran to the bey-dome. It was roaring with crowds from all over the U.S. They ran inside to see crowds of kids and adults cheering, old and young. And there in the middle was a bey battle happening the champ against the contestant; beyblades clashed and then there was a bright light filling up the stadium, and there it was, a creature beyond the bey-dish It was a hippogriff ;a winged horse with the head and claws of an eagle. (The head, wings and front legs of a griffin, and the back legs of a horse.) It was an amzing sight for Kagerou and that goes double for Max. They had never saw a bit beast before. They each came back to reality realizing that it seemed that the crowd didn't notice a thing except that the champ had crushed the contestant's blade; little pieces of the blade were everywhere in the dish each more smaller than the last; he was crushed, sobbing as he picked up the pieces of his blade. A hand reached out to him and was congratulated with a warm handshake from Max.

Max: Congrats dude that was a wicked battle

Contestant: but...**sob**..but..**sob**...i lost

Max: You did, but you lost to the best. You showed that you have potential to beat the champ at his own game.

Kagerou:_ I never knew Max was so sweet and he is as cute as a teddy bear when he smiles...awww that is soooooo c-u-t-e **giggle**_

Max:What are you laughing about? **Confused**

Kagerou: Oh nothing, _He's even cuter when he's confused **giggle some more**_

Kagerou walked up to the dish where Max and the kid was, wondering how big the dish was and to see if the kid was alright

Max: Kagerou, you wanna start the bey lesson, now

Kagerou: ...huh?

Max: Bey...Lesson...Now

Kageoru: Oh yeah, so where to start teacher

Max: Um...let's start at..the..um..form...okay...

Max held up his launcher with the blade on it getting into position pointing at important foot positions and hand positions. Kagerou mirrored Max, holding up the blade Max had given her. Max came out of position and examined Kagerou to see if she was in the right position.

Max: hmm...good attack position...now let's see your defense...

Kagerou switched to the defense position, moving her feet and trying to remember how it went again.

Max: perfecto **italian accent**

Kagerou: Yay! Now can I beyblade

Max: Aww come on you just learned how the positions work, you still need to know how to control your blade, and then you'll battle me... **smile**

Kagerou: **blush** uhh...okay..._ there's his smile again_


	4. Revenge

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade

This was the day that miracles could happen and would happen. But there was nothing Kagerou could do, she was stuck inside with her unpacked belongings and it was so lonely without Max to hang around with. Life was dull without that sweet smile that would make anybody smile.

Kagerou POV

_I am so bored. Why did today turn out so boring? If it weren't for the rain I would be out with Max learning how to Beyblade instead of in here learning how to change the channels without using the remote._ Something caught my eye. It was a blonde little flick. It moved back and forth running towards me. Then I realized it was little Maxie with a present. He knocked on the door with and little rhythm to it that made it better to answer the door. " Maxie, why are you here? It's too rainy to go anywhere!" Maxie took a moment to catch his breath from what looked like a long run from his house to ours while holding a portable bey-stadium and a blade in the other hand. "It's never too rainy to go beyblading silly. Besides I have all the things we need right here." Maxie glowed with this happiness that I loved about him. And everything was as real as it was going to get for it was all a dream and she could just feel herself being torn away from him.

Normal POV

Kagerou woke up in the psychologist's room. After what seemed like days were only hours of incense and the comfortable feeling of being able to tell someone why you felt so bad.

"It felt so real. How could it have been a dream? Tell Me!" she spoke with this desperation that as if she really needed that dream to stay alive. But she knew in her heart that it was all just a dream, just memories replaying in her head like a short old movie. All the happiness she felt in the dream disappeared as if she did not even know the word _happy_ all she knew was that she needed answers and she wasn't getting answers just thinking. She needed to do some action so the first thing that she would need to do is find Max; re-connect with their past, open a whole new future for them both.

A piece of paper was pushed into her face as if they already knew what she was going to do, but needed a little push in the right direction and this was the way to do it.

**_The Bey-Blading Tournament_ **

**_Featuring: The Blade Breakers In New York_**

**_Max _**

**_Rei_**

**_Kai _**

**_Tyson_**

_'It's been a while Max and I wish you the best'_ there was this little smirk that crossed her face for a split second and then it disappeared. Kagerou got up and was headed out the door towards her **_revenge_**.

In China, there was another girl that also has a connection to the Blade Breakers. Her name was LiAnn and she admired... that isn't the right word...the right word would be that she adored Rei. He was the thing that made life easier for her, he stood up for her when she got bullied by the other kids, and was the reason that LiAnn didn't mind getting bullied as long as Rei was going to come to her rescue. But then there was this other day, which seemed to be different, they all bullied her. Told her that her Prince Charming won't be coming to her rescue anymore. LiAnn was terrified and eventually she got over it. What she couldn't forgive was Rei. She thought that he would protect her from people like that. Instead he fled like the coward she never thought he was. The thought of ever having to go through that trauma again was over. She soon got the power she deserved and she punished those that put her through that misery and the ones that tried to drown her...All but one got away. That one little white kitty, but she will get her revenge. She would tell exactly what had happened when he had left. Everything she suffered, the pushing, the teasing, and the entire trauma they put her through. It was okay now they were afraid of her now; she had power that could get them into the trauma that she suffered. LiAnn was too much off a softie to see the suffering of others. She never thought that it would come to this. And yet it has, so what she would do is make them suffer only a fraction of what they caused her. The unhealing scars that were left, the marks, and she was still refusing the unkindness towards other. The temptation still stands though...

**Flashback**

_"Why don't you get up, or are you too weak to do anything?" A voice so cruel was tormenting her. He pushed her into the water and she struggling for her life. 'OMG help me why isn't anyone helping me! Rei where are you! I'm going to die I just know it! Where are you Rei? I need you! Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?' LiAnn. She was left there in the dark waters of the ocean, unconcious, and then someone pulled her up to the surface. He was struggling to get her to the surface. And as soon as they had reached the surface, LiAnn had taken in too much water. And she was as cold as ice. _

**_LiAnn POV_**

_I woke up and thought I was dead. There was this very nice face that appeared before me. He was very sweet and he reminded me a lot like Rei. I turned over to a more comfortable spot and away from the familiar face. 'There was something that made me have an attraction to him, but there was also this familiar thing that made me feel like he is the same as me. Something I can't explain and was always being tortured for was sitting right across from me and I felt like I could trust him. Well a lot more then Reid anyways.' I turned towards him and took a good hard look at him. "So, Why were you swimming in the ocean when you can't even swim?" I was surprised that he had said it with such a straight face. "Ummm...I was actually pushed into.the.uh.water..." I looked at him and he had a reaction that was seemingly surprised that someone would do that. "Oh.but why would somebody push such a beautiful girl into the water?" I blushed at the thought of me being beautiful and thought he kept a straight face when he's joking. I sat right up and faced him in the eye." Thank you for saving me. May I ask my savior his name?" he was so cute when he just realized this. "O yes, how rude of me. My name is Reiji and your beautiful name I might ask." He had this smile that made chills run up my spine. " My name is LiAnn." _

**End Of FlashBack**


End file.
